bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
143rd Legion
The 143rd Legion, later known as "Danara's Talon", was an elite unit of clone troopers commissioned by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine during the Clone Wars that later became a stormtrooper unit. The 143rd fought in many battles during the Clone Wars. In 1 BBY, the 143rd became Lady Danara's personal unit helping her hunt down any surviving Jedi or potential Force-sensitives. Following the rise of the Galactic Empire, the 143rd transitioned into a stormtrooper unit, like other clone units. Given new armor and weapons, the 143rd faithfully served the Empire. As the new Galactic Empire grew, the 143rd's Jango Fett clones became a minority, with the inclusion of a pool of clones from different templates while others were not clones, but humans from the Imperial academy. History Clone Wars The troopers of the 143rd Legion were clones of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, who had been selected by Jedi Master-turned-Sith Lord Dooku to be the template for an elite army. Cloned by expert Kaminoan scientists, the troopers were given top-notch training in many fields, as they were designed to be the ultimate soldiers. The 143rd Legion fought in the Grand Army of the Republic against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The core group of this legion was assigned to serve under Jedi General Tatiana Zem, Jedi Commander Becca Gellar and Clone Captain CT-0406, nicknamed "Tem." In 19 BBY, the final year of the war, the 143rd took part in several battles that aided in ending the war. Palpatine transmitted Order 66 - a top-secret order given by the Chancellor which stated that the Jedi had rebelled against the Republic, and needed to be eliminated - around the galaxy to different clone commanders. Nearly all obeyed their orders without question, killing their unsuspecting Jedi officers who made the mistake of trusting the clones with their lives. The 143rd were unable to carry out Order 66 because General Zem and her padawan, Commander Gellar, were on a Jedi training mission at an undisclosed location. Captain Tem did not agree with Order 66 and argued with one of his lieutenants, CT-7377, who wanted to track down and execute Zem and Gellar. CT-7377 attacked Captain Tem for treason against the Republic. Although barely, Captain Tem managed to escape and CT-7377 was promoted as Tem's replacement. Imperial Rule A short time after the execution of Order 66, Palpatine would announce that he was reorganizing the Republic into the Galactic Empire, which he would rule as emperor. Now serving the Empire, the members of the 143rd took the designation stormtrooper, as well as new armor, weapons, and ships. In 17 BBY, the 143rd preformed a joint mission with the 501st Legion and Lord Vader to Barab I. Master Zem was exectuted by Vader while Becca Gellar was able to escape with the aid of two other Jedi. Around two years before the Battle of Yavin, the 143rd along with the Jedi hunters, Shiro Savacce and Kalit Raykke, found four Jedi on the planet Draven. Two male Jedi were executed, a female Jedi was captured and a Jedi youngling managed to escape due to a mysterious attack by the native fauna. A special division of the 143rd returned to Draven and captured the youngling but their dungeon ship never made it to Byss and has been on the Missing in Action list ever since. About a year later, the 143rd were assigned to the ISD Huntress and a member of Vader's Inquisitors named Lady Danara. Galactic Civil Rule Under Lady Danara's command, the 143rd assisted in the subjugation of the planet Rotex in the Manchi Sector. Shortly after the Battle of Rotex, they along with the Huntress and Lady Danara were reassigned to Maridis Sector to assist with the Antrixian Resistance. Category:Organizations